When The Dead Walk
by AshenCrystal
Summary: Five friends find themselves sucked into a world full of undead mutants and must fight for their survival. Rated M for gore and language.


-Savannah's POV-  
I sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching a scary movie when suddenly the news interrupted the movie.  
"Oi! What happened to my movie, man!" I yelled to the television and threw popcorn.  
"Savannah... chill out. It's just the news." A voice said behind me.  
I looked at my best friend, Drew then back at the television.  
"Yeah, well, the movie was just getting good!" I retorted.  
"We interrupt this program to..."  
I ignored it and started sketching my favorite character Callum when I heard "zombie apocalypse".  
I laughed and looked at the tv to see people getting chased by the so called zombies. When they started eating people I heard Drew start vomiting behind the couch.  
"Drew! That's my FLOOR man! I WALK on that!"  
"Sorry...but that is really disgusting..."  
"It's just a fucking prank. They did this on April Fools Day."  
"Maybe they're right this time?"  
"Yeah...right." I mumbled.  
"You... evacuate...city...end...world!" The tv suddenly hissed and the screen turned into static.  
"Oh, great." I said.

Meanwhile...

A young girl is running through the woods when she spots a house on a hill. She quickly runs towards it and when she reaches it she pounds on the door.  
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there? I need some help!"  
She looked behind her to see three figures running for her.  
"Please open the door! They're coming to get me! Please help me!"  
The door suddenly swung open and I fell inside with a thump. She saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes staring down at me and the girl scrambled up, slamming the door.

-Savannah's POV-  
I was still sitting on the couch when a loud pounding erupted from the door. Drew jumped, and screamed and I simply rolled my eyes.  
I heard someone crying for help on the other side, and I opened the door. She fell inside and looked up at me. She quickly got up from the floor and slammed the door shut.  
"Sure...come right inside..." I mumbled.  
"Thank you so much... they almost got me..." The girl said.  
Drew walked up to the girl. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Sherri."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I could ask the same thing." Sherri said.  
"This is my house, that's why."  
"But everyone's supposed to evacuate! There's infected everywhere!"  
"I thought that news cast was a prank." Drew said.  
"No, it wasn't..." Sherri replied quietly. "My parents was eaten alive and are wandering around outside right now."  
"How should we know you're not just pranking us?"  
"I'll prove it." Sherri said.  
I sighed and nodded, then followed her outside. I saw a so called zombie walking towards us and Sherri stabbed it in the chest and backed away.  
"Does a person walk away from that?" She said.  
She stabbed it three more times.  
"It just keeps on coming doesn't it?" She said.  
"Stop it, please! I don't want to see any more of this!" Drew said.  
"Alright, fine."  
Sherri stabbed it in the head and it collapsed to the ground.  
"Now do you believe me?"  
Me and Drew nodded, but then Drew threw up again. I can't blame her, that was pretty disgusting.  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"We need to evacuate. Quickly."  
"But what about my parents and my brother?" I asked.  
"And my family?" Drew asked.  
"We have to hope that they survived and went to the military base."  
"Military ba-"  
"WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Sherri yelled, pointing to a horde of zombies running towards us.  
"Shit!" I yelled.  
Sherri grabbed us and pulled us inside and shut the door, locking all the bolts. She pointed at me and told me to push the furniture towards the front door. I was about to argue but then I heard the moaning get louder so I did what she asked. She told Drew to grab any cans of food and water bottles and anything that we need, and she went searching for weapons. I managed to push the couch towards the door and tug the tv stand towards the door as well and anything else that was available. Sherri came down with a large metal pole and my brother's sword that was hanging on his wall. I quickly grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, which was the pole and Sherri gave Drew the sword.  
"Hurry up, they're almost here!" Sherri shouted.  
She dumped all the cans of food and in a dufflebag, along with the water bottles then helped me push a dresser against the front door.  
"Come on, out the back door!"  
We all ran out the back door and into the woods, when we reached an abandoned cabin. I ran towards it but Sherri ran towards the waterfall.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Follow me!"  
She ran into the waterfall and disappeared. Drew and I ran towards the waterfall to find a cave.  
"Whoa..." Drew said.  
"Hurry up!" Sherri called.  
We walked inside just when a large horde walked past the waterfall.  
Drew suddenly sneezed and the zombies looked into the cave.  
"Shit. RUN!" Sherri yelled.  
We all ran towards other end of the cave, not knowing if we would ever make it.

**So, this is a zombie story and the main characters are my best friends Savannah, Drew, Cat, Ceci, and myself. I hope you guys like this!**

**-Katu**


End file.
